The basic purpose of the invention is to provide a reliable support for a hollow shaft and a simple installation having a compact method of construction for the gear drive arrangement.
This purpose is attained with a gear in which the driven bevel gear of the pair of bevel gears is arranged on a hollow shaft supported independently from a driven shaft and encircling same and is coupled to the driven shaft, and in which the hollow shaft is supported at one end by two head-on arranged combined radial-axial-bearings, for example two tapered-roller bearings, of which one is installed in such a manner that it absorbs both radial and also axial forces, while the other bearing is mounted with radial play so that it absorbs only axial forces.
With a support according to the invention, the high axial forces of the bevel gear are absorbed by a pair of bevel gears so that an overloading due to inexact centerings and subsequent jammings is avoided.
In order for the free outer race of the one tapered-roller bearing not being able to rotate, the invention is further developed such that the outer race of the bearing has radial play and is secured against rotation.
To attain the above purpose, the invention can be constructed such that the driven shaft is transversely cut near the support remote from the output end, for example the propeller, and both shaft parts are centered in one another and are secured together.
From the standpoint of sturdiness, a development of the invention is preferable which has both a radial support and an axial support on the end of the driven shaft remote from the output end, for example the propeller, whereby the joint between the two shaft parts is arranged between the radial support and the axial support.
Further advantages and characteristics can be taken from the following description.